


You and Donnie

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	You and Donnie

Vaulting over the turnstiles to the entrance of the lair you made your way towards the makeshift kitchen. Three of the four brothers sat at the ridiculously small kitchen table playing an intense game of cards. Coming up behind Mikey you slid you hands around his neck and pressed your lips to his tepid green dome smiling at the taste of his skin, he always had a sweet tinge to the salty scalp. Without losing his grip on his cards Mikey’s arm came up and over running his fingers through your hair.

“Evening sugar.” The orange banded turtle smirked giving your head a gentle squeeze in affection. “If you’re looking for Don, he’s been in his lab all day. Maybe you can get him to socialize a bit today.”

“I’ll go see what I can do.” Giving a quick nod to the two alphas who both returned your smile, you headed off towards the genius’s lab.

The usual flashing of light from his computer screen was absent from the crack below the large metal door of his lab. Nor did you hear his meticulous tinkering. Careful to not make too much noise you slide the heavy door open revealing the lab sans the tall purple genius. He wasn’t at his computer desk or even at his work bench, that was strange?

Worry crept up your spine as you started to scan the other parts of the lab he usually didn’t visit. He was always working, always fixing something. Then you spotted him, someplace he was very rarely, his bed. He looked so peaceful lying there; his habitually busy hands were idle for a change, one behind his green head and the other lying atop the thick plates of his plastron. His goggles were placed safely on the table next to the large bed; it was weird seeing his forehead without them.

Coming up beside him your hand reached down to brush the tips of your fingers over the green pebbled skin of his cheek, he was so handsome. His brows furrowed, and you quickly found your wrist enclosed in his secure grip. The pressure wasn’t painful but firm and he brought the back of your hand to his mouth. The full green lips pressed to your skin moistening it with the gesture.

“Why are you bed Donnie? Are you feeling alright?”

Keeping his eyelids closed and your hand connected to his lips, the purple terrapin shook his head. “I feel fine. Was just resting my eyes and thinking.”

“About what?” you mused watching his lips curl into a smile at your question.

His big brown eyes fluttered open and the dark black pupils within the dark chocolate iris’s dilated wide seeing you so close to him. His grip on your wrist tightened slightly and he pulled your closer making you unsteady on your feet. Taking your uneven footing to his advantage his other hand came out snaking around your waist pulling your body fully down over his.

Landing on top of his chest you let out a burst of air when your breasts pressed up from the quick motion. You watched is nostrils flare taking in your scent and a strange low vibration came from deep beneath the genius’s platelets of his plastron. What was with him? Then you could smell it, a musky aroma filling your senses making your blood start to race.

You had been with Donnie for several months doing nothing more than kissing and a little of wandering hands but you had never felt his chest vibrate or encounter this wondrous smell before?

“Donnie?” you called a little more breathless then you intended.

“Yes Y/N?” his voice was deeper than before, sending a quick shot of excitement down your spine settling deep in your belly.

“Why were you thinking about me?” you found yourself melting into his arms as they slide effortlessly around your waist his fingers drumming mindlessly against your sides. God was it getting hot in here?

With a gentle nudge of his mouth he pushed your chin up exposing your throat. Leaning up he took the flesh of your neck into his mouth sucking it into the hot cavern of his mouth biting down with just enough force to make you groan from the pleasure.

The glorious feeling that had settled in your stomach began to grow in intensity traveling out to your limbs and chest. It was taking over your senses making it difficult to concentrate. The unmistakable slid of his growing erection skated up your thigh inching slowly towards a place it had yet to explore. Your mouth suddenly felt very dry and you struggled to swallow when his talented mouth traveled lower to the hollow of your neck licking at the flesh and it was driving you insane.

You two had never been together in that way, god you had no idea if you even could? Donnie’s body size itself was intimidating, you couldn’t even imagine the size of his manhood, and would it rip you in two?

His calming voice broke into your thoughts bringing you back to reality, “I was thinking about the color of your thighs and how they would taste?” His hands wandered delicately lower pulling at your dress lifting the fabric up to reveal the supple skin of his minds desire.

Your lungs jumped as his hands found the roundness of your backside cupping the flesh giving it a tentative squeeze. “Donnie?” You mewled shamelessly when his digits slipped below the final piece of fabric of your panties edging towards the warmth between your trembling thighs.

“Yes?” His voice was just a whisper, his breathing erratic like he was trying to regain some sense of control.

For a brief second you weighted your options, you could stop this right now disappointing you both or you could keep traveling down the current path you were on,a path that was rapidly spiraling towards unknown territory for the both of you. When his searching fingers found their intended target your mind lost all cognitive though giving itself over to your carnal thoughts.

“Do you want to know how they taste?”

A strange sound rolled up his throat taking you by storm.The noise deep and rough making heat rush to your aching center, a thunderous rumble vibrating the plates of his chest. Where the fuck did that sound come from and god could he please do it again?

His hands moved to your hips taking a hold of them firmly and rolled you under him pressing his now throbbing restrained erection against the thin fabric of your soaking panties. With his knees resting under your thighs and your dress hoisted up to your waist his hand reached down and cupped the back of your knee pulling up back up. When your thigh came into view his smile grew and leaned down to swipe a long lick on the inside of your thigh. Again he went for another taste pressing impatient moist kisses lowering further with each pass. “What if there’s more that I’ve wanted to savor?” he was growling now, an animalistic sound making you arch with every delicious syllable.

You were beginning to become frantic, needing more of the intimate contact. Why hadn’t you done this sooner? “Please Donnie, please taste whatever you wish. Just please keep going.” Your voice was tight with bliss as his mouth continued south. You could have sworn you felt him smile into your thoroughly worshiped thighs.

You felt his knees retract from your thighs as the genius slid back lying plastron down on his bed, his head remaining close to his prize. You could feel the warm breath from his mouth passing over your mound teasing it, you were now throbbing.

“I’m going to taste you now.” Donnie whispered before dipping his tongue between the folds of your sex finding your sensitive center. Thank god for that large mouth of his, it nearly engulfed you pressing in swirling his tongue over the pearl that laid hidden. When his teeth made with appearance on the responsive bead you cried out grasping wildly at his head buried between your spread thighs.

“Oh god! Donnie!”

He chuckled a bit at your reaction but continued his ministrations slipping his long tongue under the bead and into the tight core of your sex tasting you fully and completely. Again he made that sound deep and gravely, it made your head swim. His tongue pressed and retreated, slowly fucking you with his lengthy appendage.

The sweet roll of your impending release started to gather its strength. The breath in your lungs caught and your body started to quiver as the heat consumed you with its creeping intensity. “D-Donnie, please I’m gonna….” You didn’t have time to finish as it hit you. You cried out his name loud enough to make it echo in the high ceilings of his lab. His hand gripped your backside roughly diving even further into you making you arch off the bed cumming into the genius’s mouth.

Like a good boy he took it, savoring the sweet essence of your release as it flooded his tongue. He wouldn’t let it end so quickly enticing your orgasm further never relinquishing his control of your core. If the throbbing ache inside his pants wasn’t screaming for its own attention he would have stayed between your thighs forever not caring it he suffocated. You tasted like heaven and he would never get enough but Donatello wanted to feel what it would be like to be inside you. To be connected in the most intimate way, sunk all the way to the hilt, with you wrapped around him in a writhing fit of passion. He needed that and he needed it now. 

His eyes rose to your face basking in the final stages of your peak, mouth open in a soundless cry, eyes wound tightly closed at the force of it. You were so beautiful.

Relinquishing his hold on you he took one final long lick and leaned back to remove his confining clothes. Eyes still closed riding out the remains of your orgasm you heard the heavy thud of his pants hit the floor, this was it.

When the bed dipped again you felthis large hands press your legs apart to accommodate his body between them. Forcingyour heavy lids open you saw his massive erection bobbing with its heavy weight as he stalked back up you. God how were you going to take that? You weren’t a virgin by any means but that was the biggest you had even see. You mentally prepared yourself for pain, but you would give this to him, you would give yourself to him…..you loved him for god sakes.

As he reached your face Donnie leaned down taking your mouth in a ferocious kiss taking the very last ounce of air from your body along with the final drop of your resistance. You didn’t want to wait anymore, you needed Donnie no matter if it hurt or not. You wanted this just as much as Donatello did.

The wait wouldn’t be too much longer when you felt his hand dip between you both. Grasping the heavy weight of his cock in his hand Donnie rubbed the precum laden helm over your entrance slipping just the tip passed the opening coating his cock further with your eagerness.

Just the helm of his massive cock made your eyes water, but not from pain. “Donnie please,I need you.” Your fingers dug into the soft flesh of his shoulders tugging him forward hoping to gain another inch of the impressive girth.

“Patience, I need to go slow or I could hurt you.” You could hear the pain in his voice as he held on to his control. He wanted to sheath himself inside you right this second but he couldn’t risk you getting hurt.

Pushing forward a little more Donnie gave you another inch of his heady length; your body beginning to stretch to its limit giving you a twinge of discomfort. Your nails dug deeper as he sunk further into you.

“God, you’re so t-tight.” He hissed giving you more of him. God how he wanted to ram forward. The silken heat of you was making him mad with need.

God you felt like you were going to split in half at the size of him, he was so hot and thick inside you but the pleasure surging where you connected outweighed the pain. Then you felt him bottom out, the helm of his length kissing the back of your cunt gently. He thankfully stilled above you his eye closed tightly shut. His nose scrunched up passing out hot puffs of frustrated air with each shaky intake of oxygen.

Giving yourself a second as the discomfort faded you looked down to where you were joined. His knees spread out on the bed and the center of his groin pressed firmly up against your mound. Donnie was fully seated inside you now and you could feel every throb of his pulse as his body pumped hot thick blood through his embedded cock. He was gentle and caring making sure you were alright with every push of his hips. Go he needed to move, you needed the delicious friction.

“Donnie?”

Slowly his eyes openedthe brown iris’s baring down on you, clouded with his unspent desire. You nodded giving him permission to move and he slowly pulled back nearly exiting you. When just the helmremained, he slid smoothly forward again hilting more quickly gaining a breathless gasp from you.As he connected with the back of you yet again you panted elongating your neck with the forceful sensation. He took the invitation and lowered himself down on top of you making your bodies flush with each other. His right arms snuck under you pulling you even closer to him as he started a steady but powerful pace.

Every inch of him drug inside of you pulling at the igniting fire rebuilding in your core. Everything fell away from you not the lab nor the lair and it’s occupancy were in your thoughts, just Donnie rocking his nimble hips into you holding your firmly in place. His left hand had moved up to the back of your neck enclosing around the base and his head buried in the crook of your neck. With each growing snap of his hips you heard him moan into your ear.

“God, you feel so amazing, so warm, so smooth, I just wanna….” His breath hitched, and his words were lost as his pace started to pick up. “Y/N.” came a low growl again his lips coming crashing down on yours with all his fiery passion.

As his mouth devoured yours you arched up when his embedded length brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the roof of your sex. The rolling thunder that was your orgasm took hold erupting into a million pieces claiming you. It was violent and overwhelming it made you cry out into his mouth a hollowed scream of elation. It was almost too much, you felt like you were coming undone shaking and tensing under him with each wave of bliss.

When your spasming body clamped down on him Donnie rumbled at the added friction snapping his hips forward with more urgency racing towards his own end. Gone were the slow easy strokes, they were replaced with animalistic rutting, the urge to mate, to claim you as his. His lips left yours with a pop but remained just above, hot air coming out in long uneven puffs from his parted lips.

Still in the throes of your overwhelming peak you clung to him taking each powerful drive into you. His rhythm began to waver and the breath in his throat caught making the tall terrapin gasp above you. Donnie was close, and you wanted to watch him meet his end inside you, opening your tightly closed eyes you saw him already looking down at you. His mouth started to open as his pupils dilated to cover his brown irises until all you could see was the black. Then you felt his cock swell signaling his peak and his mouth opened all the way in a silent scream.

Lunging down his teeth clamped down on your throat holding you in place as his hips slammed brutally into your body claiming the beginning of his orgasm. A low growl emanated deep within his chest and then you felt the warmth flood you. Pressing as far as your body would allow Donnie pumped rope after rope of hot white cum into your awaiting cervix. He filled you with every hot drop of his load groaning at the final drives of his peak. 

As the high subsided and you both lay still connected panting for oxygen, Donnie kisses you again. His tongue gentle but urgent swirling his thick searching appendage with yours. His chest heaved against your breasts the leathery plates brushing against the already over stimulated mounds. Breaking the kiss his gaze held yours, god you loved him.

“Y/N.” he started still trying to catch his breath. “I love you.”


End file.
